Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-26203093-20170216082539
I have more issues with the sheer wilful inefficacy of communication he indulges in. I want you to just look over this post of his again: "Ironically, just like Yasuo's kit, most lane opponents are overly stuffed when playing against the Weeaboo Warrior. I agree, Riot's method of nerfing him not only shows how disastrous he is since they have gotten this far and still need trimming, but it also shows how their stupid reluctance to fairly nerf their money maker results in very weak overall nerf potency from the 34 nerfs... Phantom Dancer was meant to be for Ranged Crit Builders who required protection against close combat attackers, or else preferred close ranged fighting themselves. PD grants Yasuo, a Fighter/Slayer (already an inherently broken class combo imho), a 5th defence mechanic. An Assassin with a shield, hard crowd control (twice), windwall, "dodge" level mobility and then universal reduced damage. Riot is clearly reluctant to make Yasuo an intelligent, strong but fair champion. DotA 2 manages to keep a good number of strong but fair champions that are interesting, unique and still balanced. A plethora of item effect choices allows others to be balanced too. Yasuo on the other hand, is able to pick up items not even meant for him and go ballistic on the enemy team, who have a very hard time stopping him since there is no item that directly counters Yasuo. Would love to see a counter-crit item: Thornmail could be upgraded to have grievous wounds and more damage; reduced chance to be crit or else "pulse" damage on crit taken. Something similar to last whisper and possibly restrictions similar to Warmog's. Anyway, one thing I would like to see is a change to his passive and Windwall. Link them. First reduce his Double Crit gain to x1.2/x1.5 (and have the damage scale from highly reduced to low reduced). Then make "flow" fuel Windwall. Windwall has a low cooldown and can be cast as long as there is flow and will use whatever amount of Flow is available. Windwall has health based on the amount of Flow used. It still blocks projectiles but will only destroy them if Windwall completely absorbs them. I really don't think he deserves that shield of his (nor that stupid armour pen from ultimate). Windwall I can kind of see since it uses air currents to destabilize and disrupt objects travelling solely in the air medium. That is even if Yasuo's shield is wind based at all and not just shear force of weeaboo wank! There is no air blast to deflect a solid blow from something like a shovel help in a sexy Yorick's tender but strong hands, but wind "technics" disrupting the medium a projectile relies on to keep its moment is viable. So really in the end, change Yasuo's defensive capabilities to just ranged threats, but allow those threats a chance to break through this defence if Yasuo doesn't think and time his abilities correctly." I want you to count the number of wrong assumptions, the number of actual points, the number of points relevant to the original conversation, the number of digressions, the number of worthless interjections and the sheer number of words. Here's a man who loves talking. Not communicating. It's weaponized self-indulgence.